Azucena
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Capitulo Inedito de "The Pain of Love"


**¡Sorpresa! **

**¡Un capitulo más para ustedes! Es realmente HERMOSO, muy muy ¡HERMOSO!**

**Espero lo amen tanto como yo lo ame n_n **

**Pasen una linda noche y….**

**ENJOY!**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO INÉDITO**

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez. No podía dormir.

El sonido de los coches y las escandalosas motos pasando a toda velocidad frente a mí casa me estaban causando jaqueca. Llevaba días enteros sin pegar ojo por culpa de esos conductores temerarios y eso afectaba a mi maldito rendimiento en la universidad. Ya habían sido dos las veces que me había quedado frito en plena clase de economía y el profesor estaba por mandarme a la puta calle ¡el muy cabrón siempre me había tenido manía! Aunque comprendía que no resultara muy motivador ver a uno de tus alumnos pegarse una siesta delante de tus narices mientras das clase.

Me revolví en la cama un poco, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada después de fijarme en el despertador. Todavía eran las dos y media. Mañana me quedaría frito otra vez, seguro.

Había cerrado la ventana de un portazo y había vuelto a la cama de nuevo, un poco acalorado, quitándome la camiseta y bajando a por un vaso de agua. Cuando pasé por delante de la habitación de Blaine (mi malvado y monstruoso hermano), anduve de puntillas sin hacer el menor ruido, corrí hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y le di un buen sorbo a una de las primeras botellas bien fresquitas que encontré.

Casi estábamos en invierno y hacía un frío de narices en la calle, pero en mi casa, con la calefacción puesta y los gruesos edredones de las camas, casi no nos percatábamos de la ausencia del verano.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto con la botella, abanicándome con la mano y apagué la calefacción. Cuando estuve de nuevo frente a la habitación de Blaine, me detuve. El muy mamón era como un perro, olía y oía cualquier cosa con unos sentidos increíblemente agudizados y esa noche no tenía ganas de hacer… "nada". Y cuando decía "nada" no me refería a un masaje, un juego entre hermanos, una pelea tonta, un pique estúpido, no. Cuando decía "nada" en referencia a mi hermano, quería decir hacer el amor, en el sentido estricto de la expresión. H-a-c-e-r e-l a-m-o-r, es decir, echar un polvo, acostarnos juntos, folletear… hay muchas formas de describirlo, pero sin duda, la que lo aclaraba todo entre nosotros era incesto.

Odiaba esa maldita palabra. ¡Me hacía sentir tan culpable y cerdo! Pero no podía negar que me gustara…

Blaine tenía la fea manía de venir a mi cama a veces, en plena noche, meterse entre las sábanas y toquetearme hasta que me despertaba asustado pensando que un desconocido intentaba violarme en mi propia casa. La realidad no era tan diferente a como me la imaginaba. Blaine prácticamente era un desconocido para mí a pesar de ser hermanos. Lo había conocido hacía apenas un par de semanas y él ya me trataba con total confianza, cosa que yo era incapaz de hacer por mucho que nos acostáramos de vez en cuando, sobretodo, cuando mi madre no estaba en casa.

Yo intentaba esquivarlo cuando se ponía pesado, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Blaine era tan insistente, cautivador, enigmático y maligno, que era imposible que no cayera a sus pies en cuanto cruzábamos miradas, aunque yo intentara disimularlo. No sabía qué puñetas había visto en mí alguien así, un cabronazo que había vivido toda su vida en los barrios bajos con mi padre, del cual apenas sabía nada después de que se separara de mi madre a los cuatro años de nacer ambos, Blaine y yo, separándonos a los dos.

Apenas guardaba recuerdos de aquella época y quizás por eso, Blaine no tuviera ningún reparo en acostarse conmigo y tal vez, debido a ello yo mismo se lo toleraba, porque… aunque los genes y la sangre dijeran lo contrario, Blaine y yo teníamos de hermanos lo que dos asesinos de santos.

Correteé por el pasillo otra vez de puntillas y casi caí al suelo escurriéndome en terreno llano. Era torpe de narices.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me introduje en él, esperando que Blaine no hubiera escuchado el rodillazo que me acaba de dar contra el suelo y, dejando la botella de agua sobre el escritorio, fui hasta la cama. Me introduje en ella justo en el momento en que algo duro y sonoro tronó contra la ventana cerrada de mi habitación. Me alcé, sobresaltado y otra vez, al cabo de escasos segundos, ese algo volvió a chocar contra el cristal de mi ventana.

Me levanté y fui hacia ella, esperando encontrarme una especie de pájaro herido chocando contra el cristal intentando entrar o una mosca gigante, pero cuando abrí la ventana y asomé la cabeza por ella, dejando al frío penetrar en casa hasta calarme los huesos, pude cerciorarme de lo equivocado que estaba.

Blaine estaba vestido, con su ropa y sus rizos desordenados, una bandana adornando su frente como siempre. Parecía hacer malabares con un montón de piedrecitas entre los dedos.

-¡Ya era hora! – gritó.

-¡Shhh! – le siseé. Como mi madre se despertara, se iba a liar una buena. Como no tenía mala hostia recién levantada. - ¿Qué cojones haces ahí abajo?

-Me he escapado de casa.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, Muñeco, he ido a hacer footing, no te jode. ¡Baja!

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién, yo?

-No, la princesa Rapunzel. He oído que está encerrada en un enorme castillo custodiado por un horrible y peligroso dragón y he venido a rescatarla.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso. Blaine, son casi las tres de la mañana, vuelve a entrar, idiota. – él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, malicioso.

-¡No! Quiero que bajes a dar un paseo conmigo. - ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Blaine, mañana hay clase, tengo sueño y hace un frío de huevos. Venga, entra dentro, te abriré la puerta.

-Kurt, baja.

-…Te estoy diciendo que no.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Seguro? – y riéndose, agarró una de las piedrecitas con dedos impávidos y empezó a andar hacia el otro lado de la casa, donde estaba la ventana que daba al cuarto de mi madre.

-¡Blaine, ni se te ocurra despertarla! ¡Para, Blaine! ¡BLAINE! – él se detuvo, con la piedra todavía en la mano.

-¿Vas a bajar? – preguntó, toqueteándose el piercing del labio de una manera tan sugerente, que se me hizo la boca agua y me quedé momentáneamente agilipollado. - ¿No? Pues entonces… - alzó, el brazo, dispuesto a lanzarla y era capaz, joder si era capaz.

-¡Blaine, vale, vale! ¡Ahora bajo! – y enseguida soltó las diminutas piedrecitas, sonriendo triunfal. Yo me mordí el labio. Solo a mi hermano se le podía ocurrir precisamente salir a las tres de la mañana para hacerse el gracioso y apedrearme los cristales de la ventana. – Más vale que merezca la pena. – murmuré y Blaine se acercó un poco más hasta apoyar las manos contra la pared de la casa, justo debajo de mí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué más vale que merezca la pena!

-No la merece, solo quiero salir a dar una vuelta contigo.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta mañana por la mañana, como todos los días, de camino a la uni? – pregunté y Blaine se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

-La rutina es asfixiante.

-¡Igual que tú! – declaré y él me señaló el interior de casa con un dedo, riéndose.

-¡Entra de una puta vez y vístete!

-¡Argg! – le di la espalda y fui derechito hacia el armario, abriéndolo entre bostezos y gruñidos cansados. A ver, ¿qué me ponía para esas horas de la noche un martes para salir con Blaine a escondidas?

-¡Ponte un chándal cualquiera y sal ya! – le oí medio gritar. Una piedrecita voló hasta el interior de mi habitación, revotando sobre el escritorio. Estaba consiguiendo ponerme nervioso y de mal humor, además… yo chándal como que no tenía muchos desde que dejé de hacer gimnasia en la escuela y me despedí de la natación. Tenía el pantalón de un chándal viejo que solía usar en mitad del invierno de pijama…

Lo cogí y me atavié junto con él la sudadera oscura del club de natación en el que estaba cuando iba a secundaria, con un enorme dibujo de un zorro en la parte delantera, ocupando todo mi pecho y por detrás, a mi espalda, la larga cola desplegada. Por supuesto ese no era el logotipo del club de natación, el cual siempre me había parecido tan simple, que me dediqué a diseñarme yo mismo un dibujo chulo en la sudadera, mi propio logotipo, que tampoco me parecía muy ingenioso, pero a Natalie le gustaba.

Natalie… aún tenía una de sus fotos colgada en el interior del armario junto con otras más de Elliot, Finn y compañeros del equipo de natación y de clase, algunos periódicos donde salía yo como ganador en el campeonato nacional de natación y poco más. La de Natalie estaba a buen recaudo, para que Blaine no pudiera encontrarla.

Mis ojos en penumbra buscaron su foto. Ella estaba distraída, con mirada pensativa y ajena a la cámara que la observaba, tumbada boca abajo sobre mi toalla. Estábamos en su casita de la playa. Recordaba que le había hecho esa foto justo al día siguiente de desprenderme por fin de mi maldita virginidad. Yo había estado preocupándome todo el día pensando que no lo había hecho bien, que quizás no la había complacido… pero esa noche me demostró que no había sido así, cuando lo hicimos otra vez y otra más… Suspiré, recordando.

La echaba de menos.

Cerré la puerta por fin y me calcé unas zapatillas de deporte la mar de simples. No pude evitar perder un poco de tiempo en el baño, maquillándome rápidamente los ojos, con escasez, un poco de crema pero tampoco es que importara mucho. Blaine ya me había visto sin maquillar alguna vez y sin cremas.

Fui hasta mi cuarto de puntillas y justo cuando Blaine alzaba el brazo para lanzar otra piedra, me asomé por la ventana.

-¡Ya bajo, estate quieto!

-Date prisa. Venga… - caminó de nuevo hasta situarse justo debajo de mi ventana y alzó los brazos. – Yo te sujeto para que no te caigas.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿crees que voy a bajar por aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hay como tres metros de altura!

-¡Oh, qué horror! ¡Cómo te caigas te partes el cuello! Muñeco, no seas tiquismiquis. Estoy aquí abajo, ¿no me ves? Yo te ayudo. – negué con la cabeza. ¿Pero de dónde había salido este? ¿Del Circo del Sol?

-Yo bajo por las escaleras y salgo por la puerta. – sentencié y Blaine suspiró con cansancio.

-Eres un cagueta, eh. ¡Te digo que yo te cojo! Solo tienes que colgarte del alfeizar y soltarte, no es tan difícil.

-¿Pero qué más te da? Salir por la puerta es mucho más seguro.

-Y salir por la ventana mucho más divertido y arriesgado. ¡Vamos, niño de mamá! ¡Atrévete! – uff, Blaine me sulfuraba. Me machacaba con sus locuras y esos prontos tan repentinos que le daban me llevaban por el camino de la amargura.

Abrí más la ventana y asomé la cabeza aún más, midiendo la distancia hasta el suelo. Estaba alto… el césped sin duda amortiguaría mi caída, pero aún así, me daba vértigo. Suspiré, nervioso.

-¿Seguro que me vas a coger? – Blaine sonrió, maquiavélico.

-¿No confías en mí, Muñeco? – preguntó, con tono acusador y fingido dolor. - ¡Me duele que pienses que puedo ser tan malo como para dejarte caer en el último momento! ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de dejar que mi querido hermano pequeño se rompiera una pierna? – alcé una ceja, escéptico. Blaine se rió, burlándose de mí. – Te doy mi palabra por esta vez.

-Hum… - suspiré y, con una desconfianza creciente, me apoyé sobre el alfeizar y me incliné hacia delante, sacando el cuerpo fuera, subiéndome al escritorio. Saqué las piernas en cuanto pude y de repente, me vi atrapado, encogido, sin saber qué hacer ni a donde agarrarme para bajar al suelo. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso buscando alguna rama, un puñetero pino, el canalón… pero no lo encontraba y me veía incapaz de llegar a él aunque lo localizara. – Blaine, ¿cómo bajo? - pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.

-Agárrate al canalón.

-No lo veo… y no puedo moverme o me caeré.

-¡No me jodas, qué torpe eres! – me sentí avergonzado y estúpido, así que indignado, intenté colarme de nuevo en casa. - ¡Eh, eh, no huyas al primer contratiempo! Intenta colgarte con las manos y dejarte caer. Yo te sujeto. – no me fiaba. No me fiaba ni un pelo ni de él ni de mi fuerza física para sostenerme por entero, pero lo intenté, más que nada para no parecerle un completo idiota. No soportaba que Blaine me tratara como alguien inferior, así que me di la vuelta, dejé mis piernas colgando del alfeizar y empecé a arrastrarme hacia fuera, intentando no caerme pero cuando conseguí tener más de medio cuerpo fuera, colgando, noté como una mano descarada empezaba a tocarme el culo.

-¡Eh!

-Esos pantalones te quedan muy bien, Muñeco. Deberías ponértelos más a menudo.

-¡Blaine, vete a la mierda!

-Ya que tienes tanta ilusión, un día de estos lo haré.

-¿A que me meto otra vez y no bajo? – Blaine se rió con estruendo.

-¡Vamos, inténtalo! – y yo, cabreado, estúpido de mí, intenté alzarme de nuevo para meterme en casa. No podía, no tenía suficiente fuerza.

-¡Mierda! – exclamé y Blaine se rió aún más.

-¡Mira que eres torpe! – sentí como empezaba a tirarme de los pantalones hacia abajo, molestándome y bajándomelos un poco, dejando al aire libre mi vientre, con el frío que hacía.

-¡Blaine, estate quieto, que me caigo!

-¡Pero si eso quiero! Déjate caer.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame ya! ¡No tires! ¡UAAH! - y se me escurrieron las manos, raspándome las palmas al caer y al intentar agarrarme en vano a la puerta de la ventana. Mis pies chocaron contra el suelo con fuerza y me hubiera caído hacia atrás si Blaine no me hubiera agarrado por los brazos, amortiguando la caída. Aún así no pude evitar que mi trasero diera contra el césped. - ¡Auh!

-Pero qué quejica eres, Muñeco. - me alzó de nuevo de un tirón, haciéndome daño en los brazos, obligándome a ponerme de pie al momento. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy pegados, espalda contra pecho y antes de que pudiera pronunciar ninguno de sus comentarios guarros, me aparté de un empujón, casi cayendo al suelo otra vez. - ¡Eh, que no voy a comerte!

-¡Me da igual, no te me pegues tanto!

-¡Ja! Me parece mentira que después de todas las guarradas que hemos hecho hasta ahora, todavía intentes hacerte el buen y santito hermano conmigo. - sentí como me ruborizaba por segundos.

Lo cierto era que lo había estado pensando mucho. Blaine había logrado convencerme de que eso del incesto no era tan malo entre nosotros, ya que de hermanos… solo nos quedaba la sangre, pero a veces me asaltaban las dudas, sobretodo por la noche, y no me dejaban dormir.

Blaine me gustaba muchísimo como hombre, su cuerpo y personalidad me llamaban a gritos pero… cada vez que pensaba en lo que éramos, se me revolvía el estómago. Si ya era difícil ser gay en la actualidad, ser encima gay con tendencias incestuosa era una completa locura. ¿Podía considerarse un crimen, una parafilia, una enfermedad? No estaba seguro de ello, pero por si acaso, quería alejarme lo más posible de mi hermano. Me daba miedo sentir… demasiadas cosas.

Blaine y yo nos miramos en silencio una vez hubimos establecido distancias. Yo estaba tenso. No sabía qué decir ni hacer. Blaine parecía muy tranquilo y sin decir nada, emprendió la marcha fuera del jardín de casa. Alcé la vista hacia la habitación de mi madre y eché a correr detrás de él en cuanto me aseguré de que no se había dado ni cuenta de que sus dos hijos acababan de fugarse juntos.

-¡Blaine, espera! ¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunté, situándome a su lado. Hacía un frío que pelaba y la sudadera no conseguía abrigarme lo suficiente. Empecé a temblequear.

-No tengo ni idea. Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú. - Me quedé pillado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo no conozco la ciudad, Muñeco. No sé a dónde llegaré si sigo bajando por esta calle, por eso te he llamado, ¿qué te creías? ¿Qué lo había hecho por pasar tiempo contigo o algo así? - se rió de medio lado, dirigiéndome una mirada pícara de reojo y me sentí potencialmente indignado y cabreado. ¡Pero sería capullo!

-¡Vete-a-la-mierda!

-¡Lo haré un día! Ahora dime por donde podemos tirar, por la derecha o por la izquierda.

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-A algún lugar en el que podamos estar solos. - me lanzó una mirada insinuante y yo le giré la cara, haciéndome el indignado. Joder, sí que me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Hoy es martes. Dudo mucho que encuentres muchas personas andando por la calle a estas horas vayamos a donde vayamos.

-De puta madre. Entonces… ¿tiramos por la izquierda? – me detuve, observando los caminos en los que se dividía la calle alternativamente. El de la izquierda sino recordaba mal pasaba por aquel parque en el que tanto había jugado cuando era un mocoso. Aquella enorme juguetería con columpios, florecillas, cajas de arena, toboganes… había un bar cerca donde los padres solían sentarse a tomarse algo mientras los niños jugaban, vigilándolos desde lejos. Unas cuantas máquinas emprendedoras de chucherías, bebidas y demás, estaban instaladas fuera del bar. Una de ellas tenía chocolate caliente… hum… chocolate caliente con el frío que hacía…

-Por la izquierda, sí. - sentencié, adelantándome por ese camino.

-¿Qué hay por la derecha? - preguntó Blaine, pero no le dio muchas vueltas a la cabeza y me siguió enseguida, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pues por ahí se va al centro, donde están las tiendas caras y eso, pero están bastante lejos.

-¿Y por aquí?

-Un parque y… - me quedé pensativo. Varias escenas vagas pasaron por mi cabeza, la imagen de dos niños muy distintos jugando en una caja de arena, rodeados por toboganes y columpios. Mamá, mucho más joven, sentada con una sonrisa en una de las sillas del bar, pidiendo una botella de agua para mí y para… mi hermano. - ¡Tú lo conoces! - le grité y Blaine me miró como si fuera idiota.

-¿Conozco qué?

-¡El parque! Jugábamos en él cuando éramos pequeños, ¿lo recuerdas? - Blaine se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. Se rió.

-No me acuerdo de una mierda.

-¡Venga ya! Hacíamos castillos de arena, justo debajo del tobogán. Creo que una vez un niño se tiró por él cuando tú estabas debajo y te dio una patada en la cabeza. Te tiró al suelo y te pusiste a llorar como loco. - lo recordaba perfectamente. Yo salí corriendo a la fuente para llenar el cubo de agua y cuando me di la vuelta, mi hermano, se revolcaba por la arena llorando y gritando, llenándose los ojos de tierra y barro cada vez que se restregaba las manos por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. El niño del tobogán se reía de él, más grande. Yo grité ¡Mamá, mamá! Y ella vino corriendo a consolar a Blaine mientras el niño del tobogán intentaba escapar.

Le dije cabrón y mamá me riñó en cuanto llegamos a casa. Llevábamos puesto el mismo baby, de eso también me acordaba. Era feísimo.

Asentí con la cabeza, convencido.

-Fue así, estoy seguro. - Blaine se encogió y dejó de andar. De repente, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Tú estás loco? ¿Yo, llorando como un mocoso? ¿No me confundirías contigo? Como éramos hermanos y toda esa porquería…

- 1, no somos iguales, 2 ¿Éramos? Ah, claro, ahora somos… ¿el qué? - Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

-Follamigos.

-¿Follamigos? ¿Tú flipas? - se encogió de hombros como si tal cosa y siguió andando. Blaine cada vez se me hacía un tío más raro e incomprensible. No era normal que no sintiera remordimientos por follarme, ¡coño, que era su hermano, algo de conciencia tenía que tener por muy hijo de perra que fuera!

Quería preguntarle cosas, muchas cosas, pero tenía un cacao mental tan grande que no sabía por dónde empezar. Me sentí incómodo cuando los minutos pasaron y nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, andando hacia delante sin detenernos. Acabé detrás de él, a dos metros de distancia. No había nadie en la calle. A veces pasaba un coche solitario por la carretera, pero poco más.

-Hum… - murmuraba de vez en cuando. Blaine se giraba y me miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Eh… nada. - y seguíamos andando. Me preguntaba en qué cojones estaría pensando.

-¿En qué piensas? - me preguntó de repente, como si me leyera la mente.

-Pues… estaba pensando en qué estarías pensado tú. - él sonrió, malicioso.

-¿Tan interesante te parece mi mente, Mister Loquero?

-Eh… no. Solo me lo preguntaba.

-¿Y qué pensabas antes de pensar en lo que yo estaría pensando?

-Pues… - bajé la cabeza, mirando al suelo, un poco cohibido. - En que no sé por dónde pillarte.

-¿Pillarme el qué?

-Pues… yo qué sé. Eres un tío muy raro y alguna pauta tendrás que tener ¿no? Todo el mundo tiene pautas. – Blaine se dio la vuelta de cara a mí y empezó a andar hacia atrás, observándome entre divertido y calentorro… o quizás simplemente fuera que su maldita expresión me pareciera guarra así de guarra.

-Así que todo el mundo tiene una pauta… ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¿Ser amable con cualquier persona, fiarte de todo el mundo presuponiendo que dicha persona te devolverá el favor de algún modo porque es tan buena como tú? Pero claro, si alguien te clava la puñalada, te cabreas… pones a todo el mundo en un compromiso. – fruncí el ceño, molesto. Me estaba llamando convenido y pesetero por toda la cara el muy mamón.

-Oye, esa no es mi pauta. ¡Yo no soy tan convenido!

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu pauta, Muñeco? – hice una mueca con la boca, pensándolo detenidamente.

-Supongo que será algo así como… intentar divertirme siendo yo.

-¿Siendo tú?

-Sí, bueno… desde pequeño siempre me han dicho qué es lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo. No es que me queje, pero a veces no me siento yo. Mi ropa, el pelo, el maquillaje, todas esas cosas, supongo que las llevo a cabo para ser un poco más yo. Es lo único que no me ha sido impuesto. Si no las tuviera, me sentiría enjaulado, encerrado, en… en…

-¿Encadenado? – terminó la frase por mí y los dos cruzamos miradas penetrantes y brillantes debido a la luz de los farolas. Pude ver mi reflejo en los ojos de Blaine. Fue hipnotizador y sentí una débil aceleración del pulso, del bombeo de mi corazón. Por un instante, el momento en el que cruzamos miradas, llegué a pensar que me entendía, aunque fuera un poco, que no hacían falta palabras para describir nada, que las pautas eran una simple excusa para mantener contacto verbal.

-Sí, algo así. – Blaine sonrió otra vez. Parecía complacido por la respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué venía esa repentina alegría.

-Entonces, yo soy parte de tu pauta. – sentenció. Alcé una ceja, sin entender.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Claro! Quieres ser tú ¿no? Y para eso, quieres hacer cosas que no se te han impuesto, cosas prohibidas, extravagantes… ¿No te parece eso de ser el follamigo de tu hermano lo suficiente prohibido? ¡Ahí lo tienes! Eres un poco pringado ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora, eh?

-Joder, a que haces estas cosas "prohibidas"… – hizo el gesto entre comillas con los dedos, dejándome descolocado. ¿Qué pasaba, es que no veía en el lío en el que estaba por estar con él y hacer esas guarradas? – las haces solo porque estás desesperado por encontrar tu maldita personalidad. Como has sido un niño mimado toda tu vida… – abrí la boca de par observando cómo se daba la vuelta y me daba la espalda, andando un poco más deprisa. Divisé el parque un poco más allá, pero sintiendo como me subía desde la punta de los pies hasta la nariz una indignación ciega, corrí hasta él y me interpuse en mitad de su camino.

-Oye, oye, para un momento, maldito capullo. ¿Estás diciendo que yo no tengo personalidad? - Blaine se quedó callado, sumergido en un profundo silencio antes de contestar.

-No.

-¡Has tardado en contestar!

-¿Y?

-¡Lo piensas, piensas que no tengo personalidad!

-¡No es verdad! Solo pienso que eres escaso en ideas propias. Nada más.

-Ah… ¡Pero si eso es lo mismo!

-No… en parte no.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo pienso que tú eres un ególatra, un tío que se siente tan solo y desgraciado que para llamar la atención, hace daño a los demás. ¡Como un parásito! Necesitas hacer daño a los demás para sentirte pleno. – Blaine se quedó callado, observándome con una ceja alzada, muy serio. Por un momento temí que le diera un ataque de los suyos y me metiera una paliza en plena calle. Su silencio era horrible e insoportable. Lo hacía imprevisible. No sabía por dónde saltaría ni lo que haría y empecé a ponerme nervioso y a arrepentirme de lo dicho cuando asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

-Qué bien me conoces, Muñeco. Pero… ¿en serio crees que eso de tirarme a mi hermano lo hago para llamar la atención? – hice una mueca con la boca. Nadie sabía que nosotros nos lo montábamos, solo yo y él, así que eso de llamar la atención, poco. – Ajá. Lo suponía. Verás, el problema es que yo no soy como tú ni como los ricachones que pagan tres mil euros mensuales en una universidad de prestigio. Yo soy más de… ¿cómo lo diría? Buscarme la vida por mí mismo y no dejar que otros me la resuelvan. Deberías probarlo. Resulta más gratificante que dejar que mami te resuelva todas las papeletas. – sonrió y sin más, siguió andando. Durante ese pequeño período de tiempo llegué a una conclusión muy clara.

Blaine era muy cabrón y muy listo.

-¡Vale, vale! ¿Por qué? – pregunté, colocándome de nuevo a su lado. La indignación crecía, pero la curiosidad me podía.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Todo el mundo depende de sus padres en cierto momento. Le piden regalos, juguetes, dinero, ropa, sus caprichos y los padres lo compran y se lo regalan a los hijos. ¡Es ley de vida! ¿Por qué coño para ti no lo es? Nunca te he visto pedirle nada a mamá y te lo daría todo, créeme. ¿Es por qué te da vergüenza? Eres mi hermano y su hijo al fin y al cabo, no debería dártela. – Blaine se rió, de lo más divertido, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que se reía de mí?

-Muñeco, me estás decepcionando. Pensaba que tenías más coco para la psicología humana.

-Y la tengo… ¡Pero dime por qué! ¿Siempre sales a la calle sin dinero como ahora?

-¿Y quién dice que ahora no tenga dinero? – le dirigí una mirada rápida a las manos dentro de su bolsillo, buscando algún bulto sospechoso, una cartera o algo así. No notaba nada salvo su puño cerrado.

-No llevas cartera, nunca te he visto con una.

-Prefiero llevar el dinero suelto.

-Ajá. ¿Y de dónde lo sacas? Porque mamá no te lo da, ¿no?

-¡Shhhhs! – me siseó de repente, llevándose un dedo a los labios. – Es un secreto. – y siguió andando. Me estaba liando mucho este hombre que era mi hermano de sangre, incestuoso, una bonita combinación, nótese la ironía. Fui a decir algo más, intentando sacar conversación otra vez cuando divisé el parque apareciendo justo en frente de nosotros, como era normal, vacío y rodeado por una valla bastante fácil de saltar. Y eso significaba… ¡Que los columpios estaban libres! Hacía años que no me montaba en un columpio y casi siempre estaban ocupados por niños pequeños, por lo que no pude evitar mi entusiasmo cuando eché a correr hacia ellos. Crucé la carretera sin mirar y cuando llegué a la pequeña valla, salté… y me tropecé con ella, casi haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo, pero me sostuve con una pierna a duras penas, aguantando la estúpida caída. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio y después de echarle una ojeada rápida a Blaine, a bastante distancia todavía, corrí hasta el columpio más cercano y de un salto, me subí a él, agarrándome de las cadenas a dos manos.

-¡Ja! – ¡Lo había conseguido! Después de tantos años…

-Kurt… - murmuró Blaine a mi espalda cuando saltó la valla ágilmente. Me volví para mirarle sonriente y pude ver su expresión de ¿a qué coño ha venido eso? - ¿Qué cojones haces?

Ah, era verdad. Tenía diecinueve años y estaba montado en un columpio construido para niños de ocho o nueve.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Haces mierda?

-¡Sí!… ¡No! Es que… me gustan los columpios. – murmuré.

-Ya se ve, ya. – Blaine anduvo con paso tranquilo hasta mi lado. Me sacudió el pelo con una mano, revolviéndomelo más de lo que ya estaba y se sentó en el columpio de al lado, sereno y poco dispuesto a balancearse.

-¿A ti no te gustan los columpios? – pregunté. Blaine hizo una mueca burlesca.

-Creo que no sé columpiarme.

-¿Qué no qué? ¿No sabes columpiarte? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-Oye, en Westerville no hay parques infantiles, al menos donde yo vivo. No suelen durar mucho. Los arreglan por la mañana y por la tarde ya están destrozados, así que la gente ya no se molesta en arreglarlos. Si me he montado en un columpio alguna vez, debió de ser a los cuatro años, aquí, no allí.

-Oh… - era incapaz de imaginarme un pueblo o una ciudad sin parques para los niños pequeños. ¿Dónde jugarían entonces los niños de Westerville? – Entonces… ¿Qué hacías cuando eras pequeño, cuando te fuiste allí? – Blaine pareció planteárselo. Sus ojos me dieron la impresión de que viajaban lejos, a un lugar desconocido y a juzgar por su expresión, no muy agradable.

-Veía la tele. Sobretodo eso. También dibujaba mucho, en las paredes, en papel higiénico, en el suelo… creo que eso hacía.

-¿Te gusta dibujar? – pregunté, empezando a balancearme suavemente en el columpio.

-Hum… ahora no. Hace años que no lo hago.

-¿Y qué dibujabas? – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, eh, Muñeco, no es justo. Haces muchas preguntas y no me dejas hacer preguntas a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres preguntarme a mí también? Pensaba que el único que tenía curiosidad era yo.

-No es curiosidad, son trapos sucios. Quiero saberlo todo sobre eso. – frené un poco el columpio. Hacía demasiado frío como para columpiarse y dejar que el aire invernal me azotara la cara, además, ya estaba lo suficientemente helado.

-Pero yo también quiero preguntar.

-Pues una pregunta tú y otra yo.

-Bueno, va. Dispara.

-¿Qué hacías tú cuando eras pequeño?

-¿Yo? – pensé. Estaba seguro que de no ser por esa extraña laguna que nublaba mi mente hasta los ocho o nueve años, lo tendría mucho más fácil. – Jugaba con las acuarelas. También me gustaba mucho dibujar. Veía la tele, leía comics, jugaba con peluches y videoconsolas, con el monopatín, iba a comprar chuches a los kioskos, escuchaba música y supongo que hacía mucha caca.

-¿Mucha caca? – se rió.

-Ah, no, no. No te cueles. Ahora voy yo. Hum… ¿cuándo empezaste a ser un macarra y por qué?

-¿Macarra? ¡Yo no soy un macarra!

-No en aspecto, pero sí en personalidad. ¡Venga, di!

-Soy así desde que alcanza mi memoria, no puedo evitarlo, no hay explicación. Estoy loco desde que nací, me viene de familia.

-¿De familia? ¿Insinúas que estoy loco?

-Ahora me toca a mí, no te cueles.

-Vaaaale.

-¿Sigues locamente enamorado de tu novia? – tragué saliva y encogí piernas y brazos, helado de frío, tiritando.

-Menuda pregunta. – murmuré. El rostro de mi hermano se contrajo en una mueca frustrada, molesta.

-¿Por qué no la respondes?

-Es que… es algo muy íntimo.

-Ah, y yo que te he metido la polla por el culo unas cinco veces además de ser de tu propia sangre no te parezco lo suficientemente íntimo… interesante. Tienes unos conceptos muy interesantes, Muñeco.

-¡Oye, no es eso! – me reí. Él sí que era interesante, quizás por eso prefería evitar esa pregunta y su correspondiente respuesta. Temía la reacción de Blaine porque era la única persona que me había interesado después de un año entero y no quería que me rechazara por un amor ya muerto y enterrado o, al menos, para ella. Me froté las manos, buscando el calor que no había en el aire e intenté calentarlas con mi propio vaho. - ¿Te enfadarás si te digo que sí? – y él se rió, alzando las cejas con algo de impresión.

-¿Debería enfadarme?

-Creo que no.

-Pues eso, Muñeco. Ahora mismo no estamos hablando de Amo a Muñeco, si no de hermano a hermano. Cuéntame tus trapos sucios, prometo no enfadarme. – alzó el brazo un poco, dándome su palabra de honor, aunque sinceramente, dudaba que tuviera de eso, pero en fin. Encogiendo el cuello y alzando las piernas sobre el columpio, apoyándolas contra mi pecho, me liberé, empezando con un suspiro.

-Hay días en los que la echo mucho de menos. Otros días en los que siento que no podré sobrevivir sin ella. Otros en los ni siquiera la recuerdo y otros en los que no dejo de pensar en su sonrisa y su voz, en lo guapa que estaba con cualquier cosa que se ponía, con aquel bikini negro que llevaba a la playa, las faldas y vestidos tan acertados. Le quedaban tan bien… todo le queda bien. También recuerdo como estas manos se los quitaba. Me refiero a los vestidos, claro. Qué bonita es ella, mi Nat, pensaba. – me reí sin ganas, acordándome de tantas cosas de golpe, tan vividas que mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, como cuando la tenía delante. Mi alma comenzaba a derretirse de amor por ella. Suspiré. – Fui muy tonto y todavía lo soy, pensando que… no sé… que volverá conmigo un día y no volverá a irse nunca más. Pero no lo hace. No vuelve. Y yo no sé qué hacer para que vuelva y…

-¿Por qué te dejó? – me interrumpió. Lo miré de reojo. Me daba la sensación por su expresión de que no le interesaba lo más mínimo saber la respuesta, ni tampoco lo que sentía. Lo preguntaba por obligación, por pena, seguramente, pero aún así yo contesté.

-Nunca me lo dijo. Empezó a mostrarse muy fría un día y a la semana siguiente, cuando yo ya no podía más con su frialdad e incomodidad, su evasión de mí, se lo pregunté. Me dijo que quería espacio, que nos tomáramos un tiempo. Me lo dijo llorando, así que no pregunté y lo hice. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa si me lo hubiera pedido así. Yo la seguía llamando por teléfono y ella a veces me lo cogía y otras no, hasta que un día simplemente me gritó, "¡Deja de llamarme, Kurt, basta, por favor, me siento acosada!"… y colgó. Y yo no volví a llamarla… ni tampoco a mirarla. Al cabo de los meses empezamos a actuar como amigos y se acabó, cada uno tiró por su lado y…

-Y tú te sientes como una mierda, un acosador y culpable por lo que pasó, ¿no? – tragué saliva. Al parecer Blaine era más bueno que yo leyendo las emociones de la gente en su rostro. Bajé la cabeza y me tapé la cara con las manos, los ojos húmedos. El recuerdo de Natalie estaba tan presente todavía, incluso después de un año. Mi primer amor.

-Fue culpa mía, estoy seguro. Vio algo raro en mí, lo sé. Vio esto, me vio así y por eso se fue, para no sentirse humillada cuando pasara, porque estaba claro que si yo soy así, esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano y…

-¿A qué te refieres con esto, Muñeco?

-¡A lo que hago contigo! ¡Natalie tuvo que imaginárselo! Siempre ha habido rumores sobre mí y chicos, rumores falsos, claro… hasta que has llegado tú. Estoy seguro de que Natalie se dio cuenta cuando todavía ni yo me había enterado de que…

-¿De que te gusta follar con tu hermano? – sorbí por la nariz, empezando a moquear.

-De los chicos. Se tuvo que dar cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos.

-¡Oh, no, Muñeco, qué decepción! – gritó entonces, teatrero. - ¡Y yo que pensaba que era el único chico que te gustaba!

-Blaine…

-A ver, espérate, no vayas tan rápido, joder. – oí las cadenas del columpio donde Blaine estaba sentado moverse y alcé la cabeza, observando como éste se levantaba y pasaba por mi lado, andando hacia fuera del parque.

-¿Blaine?

-¡Shhhh! – me hizo callar. – Tú sigue lloriqueando, tapándote la cara con las manos que yo vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas ni un centímetro o te pegaré. – amenazó y yo le obedecí, demasiado helado como para replicar. Lo observé salir del parque, andando hacia atrás, de cara a mí. Antes de desaparecer tras la esquina de la calle, formó un corazón con los dedos de las manos que apoyó en el pecho, poniendo morritos y yo empecé a reír.

Blaine… Blaine era fantástico.

Si no fuera mi hermano, quizás… ¡No! Negué fuertemente con la cabeza. No, Kurt, eso no. Por mucho que te moleste, son hermanos y eso no se puede cambiar por nada del mundo ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Qué haces pensando esas depravaciones? Además, tú quieres a Natalie, todavía la quieres.

Me mordí el labio. Mierda… no estaba en muy buena posición, desde luego.

Solté las cadenas del columpio y me abracé las piernas con los brazos, tiritando con más fuerza si cabía. El vaho me nublaba la vista y hacía entrar en calor a mis manos. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Eché de menos esas noches pasadas en la cama sin dormir, ya fuera porque Blaine me hacía una visita furtiva o porque yo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño por completo. Quería irme a casa y empecé a cerrar a los ojos, balanceándome suavemente de delante atrás inclinándome a un lado y a otro cuando de buenas a primeras, torpe como era, me vi volando hacia atrás, con el cielo estampado de escasas estrellas de fondo tapizando el cielo. Me escurrí y un golpe en la cabeza me despertó por completo.

-¡Auucch! – acabé despatarrado en el suelo arenoso, con las piernas aún en alto, encima del columpio, pero en lugar de levantarme enseguida de la tierra que seguramente, me habría puesto perdido, cerré los ojos, adormilado y allí la vi, preciosa ella, entre mis párpados, reluciendo como si pretendiera imitar a la mismísima luna. – Eh… - murmuré. - ¿Qué haces ahí sola, pequeña? – por supuesto, ella no me contestó. Me medio levanté, adoptando una pose menos vergonzosa y me situé de cuclillas frente a ella. – Yo te conozco, ¿sabes? Incluso me obligaron a estudiar lo que significabas. - Era preciosa y resplandecía como ninguna otra, probablemente por los rayos de luna que chocaban y atravesaban limpiamente sus pétalos blancos. Una flor, en medio de un montón de hierba. Una azucena, para ser más exactos. Había odiado a la profesora amante de Ágata Ruiz de la Prada por obligarme a estudiar el significado de las malditas flores, a mí y a toda la clase y las flores… no eran precisamente pocas. Curioso, me vinieron a la mente el significado de algunas que me habían llamado la atención. Una vez le regalé a Natalie un ramo de flores rojas y amarillas como una deliciosa ironía. Yo estaba deseando hacerlo con ella por primera vez, quitarme la virginidad porque estaba loco por ella y hubo un mes o dos en los que no paré de insinuarme con mucho descaro, de tocarla e intentar llegar más allá de la ropa, de besarla en sitios húmedos, de hablar de cosas relacionadas con el sexo con ella, de regalarle lencería femenina para nuestro aniversario muy sexy. Estaba deseándolo y ella se reía cuando captaba el mensaje. No quería que se sintiera incómoda conmigo, así que dejé de hacerlo unos días antes de ir a su casa de la playa donde, por fin, accedió a mi petición muda.

"Lo estaba deseando tanto como tú, pero quería que fuera algo especial."

Y lo fue. Al menos para mí. Las flores rojas y amarillas representaban la pasión, muchas veces la sexualidad, la fecundidad y el sexo, el deseo, la felicidad, el entusiasmo… si las flores todavía no habían florecido y eran capullos, representaban algo parecido a la abstinencia, a la virginidad. No me acordaba de qué clase de flores eran las que habían en el ramo que le regalé a ella. Tulipanes, rosas rojas y claveles, quizás. Algún jazmín y un junquillo en el centro, que significaba potencia sexual. También había lilas, el primer amor. Si no me equivocaba, la azucena quería decir…

-¿Todavía estás haciendo mierda? – giré la cabeza. Blaine me observaba desde el columpio, sentado en él, con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

-¿A dónde has ido? – pregunté.

-A por esto. – alzó un vaso de plástico que humeaba. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y puso mala cara. – Arg… odio las cosas tan amargas. ¿Lo quieres? – me lo tendió y yo alcé el brazo para cogerlo. Por la oscuridad no podía distinguir el color del líquido, pero por el olor supe que se trataba de delicioso chocolate caliente… chocolate que, precisamente, no me gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Amargo? Pero si es chocolate. Es dulce. – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Ese es amargo. Me sigue dando asco igual.

-Ah.

-¿No te lo vas a beber? Entrarás en calor, no has parado de tiritar desde que hemos salido de casa. – me sorprendió su observación. Así que se había dado cuenta…

-Es que el chocolate no me gusta mucho.

-¡Mierda! ¿Me he equivocado?

-Me gusta más el café. De dulces solo me gustan los helados, dulces de crema y nata y la tarta que no sea de chocolate. No soy muy goloso. Me van más las chuches y gominolas.

-Bueno, tenemos algo en común. A mí no me gustan las cosas dulces, al menos no hasta que te conocí. – alcé una ceja, sin entender. – Te he comprado el chocolate porque pensé que te gustaría. Era lo único medianamente dulce y caliente que había en la máquina y como tú… eres igual de dulce. – creo que me ruboricé y una sonrisa de gilipollas rematado afloró en mis labios. Me estaba piropeando o ¿era imaginación mía? Nunca me habían piropeado, eso era para chicas y supuse que así de tontita debía sentirse una chica cuando el tío que le gusta le dice esas cosas tan… bonitas.

-No digas idioteces.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad. No había conocido a alguien tan dulce en mi vida. De hecho, por tu culpa hasta se me ha picado una muela. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta el dentista aquí, Muñeco? Porque vas a tener que pagármelo. – estaba notando la cara ardiendo, los colores variando de rojo a más rojo aún, el calor subiendo. Blaine tenía una cara de chico calculador, adorable y enigmático que… que… ¡Que me corría!

-¿Esos son los truquitos que utilizas con las chicas de Westerville? – murmuré, bajando la cabeza hacia el chocolate humeante.

-Aunque los utilizara con ellas, ¿qué más da? A ti ya te tengo ganado, no me hace falta decirte cosas cursis para tenerte. Sería muy estúpido por mi parte gastar saliva diciendo mentiras sin necesidad. – si algo había tenido de especial el piropo que me había soltado, esa oración se lo cargó por completo. Le di la espalda, con las mejillas hinchadas intentando tragarme las palabras bordes que pensaba soltarle y me tragué el chocolate en dos sorbos. Me abrasé la garganta y arrojé el vaso al suelo, con la lengua al aire, intentando calmar el ardor de mi lengua. ¡Buag, pero qué malo estaba!

-Eres especialista en cargarte momentos bonitos, eh.

-Soy especialista en muchas cosas, pero sí. Los momentos bonitos a mi lado no duran mucho, seguramente, estarías mejor con Natalie. Me apuesto lo que sea a que con ella, esas palabritas cursis de enamorados nunca sobran. – sacudí la cabeza, restregándome un poco las manos por los ojos. Natalie, Natalie, Natalie… tantos recuerdos me hacían ponerme tierno y dolorosamente sensible.

-No quiero hablar de Natalie otra vez… es pasado y… y además hay una diferencia muy grande entre gustar y amar. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos de mi Natalie. – su risa medianamente ronca se mezcló con el sueva viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles. La azucena se sacudió un poco. Oí las cadenas del columpio zarandeándose, los pasos de mi hermano sobre la arena, acercándose…

-Muñeco, te voy a advertir algo. – susurró. El suave y caliente aliento que albergaba su boca me recorrió el cuello, acelerándome el pulso sin miramientos. – Dentro de unas semanas… bueno, contigo prefiero no arriesgarme, pero apostaría todo lo que tengo a que dentro de unos meses, no sabrás distinguir entre ese "amor" y ese "gustar". Estoy casi seguro de que dentro de unos meses serás capaz de decir que te has enamorado otra vez, no llegaras ni al año, no, ni a los seis meses. Antes de seis meses a partir de ahora estarás convencido de que te has vuelto a enamorar y olvidaras a esa rubia pijita que tanto te ha gustado. Te lo aseguro. Estarás convencido de ello. – sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Era una risita irónica, incomprendida. ¿Quién era él para decirme que olvidaría a Natalie pronto? ¿Acaso se había enamorado alguna vez? ¿Sabía lo que se sentía cuando la tocabas, cuando el corazón se te derretía con cada sonrisa? Blaine no era más que un pobre ignorante con aire arrogante.

-¿Y de quién se supone que voy a enamorarme? – murmuré, alzando una mano hasta la azucena que se movía con gracilidad movida por el viento. Blaine se sentó a mi lado, de espaldas a la florecita, apoyando las manos sobre la zona de césped donde crecían las flores.

-Eso ya es cosa tuya, pero… tengo la jodida impresión de que cuando llegues a enamorarte, ni Elliot, ni Finn, ni tu madre, ni ninguna otra persona que no sea yo llegará a saberlo. Yo seré el primero que se percate de ello, tal vez porque me lo cuentes o tal vez porque yo me dé cuenta, pero seré el primero. Lo sé. Será así y así lo esperaré.

En aquel momento no me atreví a alzar la cabeza por mucho que quisiera cruzar mirada con sus ojos agresivos. Me daba miedo, respeto, intimidación porque… se me cruzó por la cabeza la descabellada idea de que quizás, con eso, se refiriera a mí. A nosotros.

No quería alzar la cabeza y encontrarme con su boca ansiosa de algo que no estaba bien que yo le ofreciera.

Hermanos, hermanos, hermanos… Natalie, Natalie, Natalie… Azucena…

-Así que te gustan las flores, como a las chicas.

-No. – negué con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Me obligaron a aprenderme el significado de algunas en primaria, con una profesora que adora la botánica. Me parecía curioso…

-¿Cómo? Para, para… ¿las flores tienen significado? – asentí con la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente Blaine era un ignorante.

-¿Por qué crees que para el día de los enamorados se regalan claveles y rosas rojas? ¿Por qué crees que a los muertos se les ponen unas clases de flores específicas en las coronas?

-Hum… no sé. Nunca me lo he planteado. ¿Por qué tienen significado? Pues vaya estupidez. La persona que le dio significado debía de estar jodidamente aburrida.

-Eres un poco cateto, ¿no? Además de insensible.

-Creía que eso era obvio, pero al menos podrías concederme el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? – la azucena me rozó los dedos con el balanceo de sus pétalos. Uno cayó al suelo, arrancado por el viento. - ¿Las flores no mueren en invierno?

-Sí. Por eso encontrarme esta flor aquí me parece raro. Debería estar muerta aunque como todavía no hemos entrado en el invierno plenamente…

-¿Qué clase de flor es? – le miré de reojo, con disimulo. Eso era lo que Blaine quería que hiciera por su sonrisa picarona. – Te dejaré que me des un par de clases de botánica. El saber no ocupa lugar de todas formas.

-Esa no parece una frase muy típica de ti. ¡Parece hasta tener sentido!

-Capullo, me la enseñó Helem. A ella le encantaban las flores. – tragué saliva, esperando un silencio incómodo, un momento tenso debido a la tristeza, pero Blaine no dio señales de molestarse en absoluto con el recuerdo de su madrastra muerta. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bueno… es una azucena si la memoria no me falla. – asentí. Blaine se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando el cuello para mirarla, ladeando la cabeza. Observé el cuello fuerte, los marcados puntos rojos que mis labios habían grabado en él. Sentí calor acumulándose en mis mejillas, la nerviosa y aplastante tirantez de mi corazón bombeando con fuerza.

-Es… bueno, eso… chula. – apreté los labios, aguantándome una pequeña carcajada.

-Querrás decir bonita.

-Da igual. Y… ¿qué significa esta?

-Pues… - hice memoria. Recordé las lecciones de mi profesora amante de la botánica. Recordé el ramo de azucenas y lirios blancos del ramo de novia de mi tía, la hermana de mi madre. Lo cogí unos momentos antes de la boda, después de que volara por los aires y acabara en manos de mi prima pequeña. Significaba… - Pureza. Corazón puro e inocente, amable y sincero. Eso. Las novias suelen llevar ramos de azucenas a veces para su boda.

-Oh… ¿en serio?

-Sí.

-En ese caso es una ironía que esta florecilla esté aquí ¿no? – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué? – él sonrió de una manera que me pareció remotamente tierna. Un oasis en mitad de todo aquel desierto de risas malvadas y sarcásticas.

-Porque es la flor ideal para ti. Corazón puro, inocente, amable y sincero… sin duda es para ti.

¿Y qué demonios quería que dijera ante eso? Blaine se estaba poniendo meloso pero sin llegar a ser cursi, no. Cualquiera que observara fijamente su mirada, cualquiera que lo tuviera delante y fuera capaz de captar su interior, sus pensamientos, el leve movimiento de su ceja al pronunciar esas palabras, sabría que no era cursi, para nada. Era atrayente. Me seducía como una flor seduce a una abeja con su dulce aroma a néctar. Sabía lo que quería, sabía que utilizaba un truco. Bueno… su mirada era tan convincente que no lo tenía claro del todo.

-Yo no soy puro. – murmuré. Por supuesto, me había dado cuenta de su cercanía, de cómo había columpiado su cabeza hasta la mía y se había detenido en el último momento, boca contra boca. No me moví ni un centímetro. No quería apartarme y dejar de sentir su aliento. – No soy puro, ni amable, ni sincero.

-Sí lo eres. – susurró, de nuevo con ese tono pícaro.

-No lo soy. Me acuesto con mi hermano, miento a mis amigos y trato mal a la gente cuando me levanto por la mañana, temprano y de mal humor. No soy puro.

-Y supongo que en gran parte es culpa mía. – sonrió. Hubiera negado con la cabeza si no hubiera estado del todo hipnotizado por el movimiento sutil de su boca al hablar.

-No. Es culpa mía. Soy yo quien hace el gilipollas con su propio hermano, jugando al incesto. Haciendo tonterías y pensando que quizás… - Blaine no esperó a que terminara para probar mis labios. Los abrió y los cerró sobre los míos, regalándome un beso lento e intenso. Fue simple y breve. Un pico que sonó con la humedad de su boca entrando en contacto con mi piel helada. Sentí calor al momento y cerré los ojos.

-¿Quizás qué? – preguntó, suspirando. Y yo no supe qué contestar.

-No lo sé… - reímos los dos. Mi risa me sonó estúpida y la suya, demasiado coherente. – Quizás no quiera jugar a esto. Quizás no quiera que me beses así, Blaine.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que sí quieres.

-Pues yo creo que no puedes saberlo. Me conoces desde hace unas semanas. – alzó una ceja y encogió la cara, como si le sorprendieran mis palabras, pero eso no le impidió acercarse más, hacer chocar su frente con la mía.

-Pues creo que en unas semanas ya te conozco mejor que tú mismo.

-Lo dudo mucho. – pero… ¿por qué hablábamos en susurros? ¿Por qué recurríamos a la intimidad de los murmullos si estábamos solos?

-¿Lo pones en duda? ¿Crees que miento? – Blaine se dio la vuelta, sin levantarse, sentándose a mi lado, poniéndose recto y alargó la mano hacia la azucena, agarrándola por el tallo. La arrancó sin el menor problema.

-Blaine, no… la has matado. – me quejé. Para un milagro que se había mantenido vivo en invierno.

-Venga ya, Muñeco. Si no la arranco yo, el viento y el frío se la cargaran, además… no es para mí. – y me la tendió. – Es para ti. – tragué saliva y los ojos me escocieron por el azote directo del viento helado. Observé la pequeña e inofensiva flor siendo resguardada del invierno en su mano. Me pareció cálida y protectora, un buen refugio donde esconderse. – Da igual cuantas veces te acuestes con tu hermano, Muñeco… - alzó la azucena cerca de mi cara y pude apreciar su aroma. La cogí con cuidado, haciendo que sus pétalos reposaran en la palma de mi mano, ocultándola del viento que la atacaba con crueldad. Nuestros dedos se rozaron. Sentí un placer amplificado, diferente al que se puede sentir durante el sexo, muy diferente. – A ti no te afecta el invierno, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Seguirás siendo puro por mucho que yo te toque. – se me estaba encogiendo el corazón.

Ya había sentido esto antes, un año atrás. Con mi Natalie. Y me estaba empezando a poner sentimental, además de sentirme muy confuso.

No dije nada. Me callé como un muerto, tan nervioso observando la azucena que ni me percaté de lo incómodo que debió sonar mi silencio para mi hermano. Mi hermano…

-Son las cuatro y media de la mañana. ¿Quieres volver a casa? Empiezo a cansarme de tanta cursilería. – negué con la cabeza. Otro momento impecable roto en mil pedazos. Un pico de oro para ligar, pero un bocazas a la hora de complacer de manera romántica a una mujer… o a un chico.

-Blaine ¿tú has tenido novia alguna vez? – le pregunté. No parecía la clase de chico que duraba más de una semana con la misma persona y su silencio me lo confirmó. - ¿No? ¿En serio?

-No lo recuerdo. Creo que no.

-Entonces ¿nunca te has enamorado? – negó con la cabeza.

-No creo mucho en ese rollo del amor. Las parejas se forman y se juran amor eterno, pero eso solo dura unos pocos años, a veces menos. No creo en esa mierda, creo en el gustar, en el sexo, en el placer, en la procreación… en eso sí.

-Hum… eso es muy pesimista.

-No. Es realista. Los animales no se enamoran, solo follan. ¿Por qué nosotros deberíamos considerarnos diferentes de ellos? Venimos del mono y llevamos en el mundo un 0´05 por ciento desde que se creó la Tierra y ya nos creemos superiores a todo y a todos, nos creemos alguien para juzgar a los demás, destrozamos bosques, contaminamos el aire, provocamos guerras y tenemos bombas capaces de liquidar una cuarta parte del planeta. Si fuéramos simples animales sin conocimiento, todo sería más simple y más fácil. – vaya, qué profundo. Jamás me hubiera esperado que Blaine pudiera tocar temas tan universales. Parecía una persona que solo se preocupaba de complacerse a sí mismo. Esa respuesta me pilló desprevenido, pero me gustó. Parecía la respuesta de un ecologista o superhéroe que quiere cambiar el mundo, alguien con expectativas y eso… eso solo conseguía que mis huesos cada vez estuvieran más dispuestos a formar parte de ese juego tan retorcido que estábamos creando sobre la marcha.

-Pareces un ecologista. – murmuré. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

-Tengo una perra y te aseguro que ella es el único ser en quien puedo confiar en Westerville, el único que me espera. Los demás son calculadores, todos y yo el que más y bueno… los sentimientos te llevan a callejones sin salida. Yo solo me fío del instinto. Es mucho más práctico.

-Pues yo haría una mezcla.

-Eso es imposible. Los sentimientos nublan el instinto.

-Pero si solo nos fiáramos del instinto no seríamos humanos, si no animales. – Blaine pareció planteárselo. De repente se levantó de mi lado, anduvo unos pasos detrás de mí y volvió a sentarse a mi espalda, pegándose a ella, apoyando la barbilla sobre mi hombro y rodeándome el cuerpo con los brazos, dándome calor. El corazón me latió a más velocidad y me encogí un poco.

-Imagínate un mundo en el que solo nos aprovechemos del instinto. Somos monos.

-¿Monos? – me reí.

-A ti te pega ser un mandril.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el culo en pompa?

-En parte. Yo seré un gorila.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ser un gorila!

-Bueno, pues tú también. Somos monos.

-Ajá. Los gorilas son simios, no monos.

-Da igual. Tienes que cerrar los ojos e imaginártelo, si no, no vale. – los cerré, intentando imaginar a Kerchak, el gorila jefe de la manada de Tarzán en la peli de Disney.

-Ya me lo imagino.

-Pues como somos gorilas, estamos en una selva llena de peligros, de anacondas, de panteras, de leones, de…

-Los leones no viven en la selva, creo.

-Pues de bichos. De muchos bichos. Y nosotros los comemos.

-¡Arg, qué asco!

-Y hay tantos bichos, que tenemos para todos, pero hay que buscarlos, claro.

-Sí. ¿Y los encontramos?

-Claro. Pero para ello, hay que recorrer toda la selva y sobrevivir a todo lo que se presenta. Hay que apoyarse el uno al otro, como miembros de la manada. Si no lo consigues, mala suerte. Selección natural. Eres débil, así que la cagas.

-Eso suena muy injusto.

-Al contrario, eso es lo justo.

-¿Y qué más?

-Llegamos a un prado con muchos bichos y mucha agua y allí, somos felices. Es el paraíso. No necesitamos nada más que bichos y agua porque somos animales. No necesitamos conquistar otras tierras y echar a otros seres de ellas para construir nuestras casas. No necesitamos gastarnos dinero en comprar juguetes hechos de materiales que contaminan y enferman nuestra selva, no necesitamos ropa cara, ni coches, ni motos. Solo bichos y a veces, flores, para dárselas a la gorila que nos gusta y poder procrear con ella y tener muchos gorilas pequeñitos. Lo tuyo es de todos y lo de todos, es tuyo y así, nunca hay peleas. ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, lo veo. Suena muy bien. – sustituyendo los bichos por hamburguesas del McDonals, por supuesto.

-Y… lo mejor de todo…

-¿Lo mejor de todo? ¿El qué?

-Nadie te dirá nada si procreas con tu propio hermano o hermana, porque a nadie le importa, porque todos lo hacen, porque es selección natural. – esa era la idea más bonita de todas, sin duda. Pero… ¿Por qué me parecía tan bonita? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir aliviado y expulsaba toda la culpabilidad que sentía? – ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta mi mundo?

-Me gusta tu mundo. – nos estábamos poniendo melosos, de un meloso que jamás habíamos experimentado, al menos no entre nosotros. Blaine me arrullaba contra su pecho, apretaba los brazos y me pegaba más, tanto que podía sentir su corazón latiendo sobre mi espalda, un corazón tranquilo con un latido pausado pero potente, el de un superviviente, el de un luchador. Ya no tenía frío y los besos que Blaine me daba detrás de la oreja me estaban empezando a adormilar. Ronroneé apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, cómodo y relajado. Creo que nunca había estado tan en calma. – Pero los gorilas se van a aburrir.

-¿Por qué? – me besó la frente, apartándome el pelo de la frente con una mano, echándomelo hacia atrás y acariciándome las puntas. Enredaba los dedos en él y los desenredaba con cuidado, por si me daba un tirón flojo que rompiera el ambiente perfecto.

-Porque no sentirían nada. Son gorilas y solo sentirían dolor cuando se hicieran daño y placer durante el sexo, pero ¿y el dolor de cuando alguien te deja, un amigo, un familiar, un hermano? ¿El placer y la felicidad de sentirte querido, protegido por una madre, de tener un hijo, de enamorarse? ¿La diversión? ¿El aburrimiento? Solo vivirían para comer, procrear y morir y durante ese tiempo… ni siquiera seríamos verdaderamente conscientes de que estamos vivos. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces vivir?

-Hum… ¿Insinúas que la vida de los gorilas no tiene sentido? ¡Pobres gorilas! – se burló. El silencio absoluto de la noche se estaba llenando de risas y de alegría.

-No. Su vida tiene sentido porque nosotros vemos que tiene sentido, pero ¿y si los humanos no existieran? Los gorilas no verían que su vida tiene un sentido y entonces ¿qué? Nada tendría sentido si fuéramos gorilas ¿no crees?

-Lo único que creo o más bien, empiezo a recordar es el por qué odiaba tanto la filosofía en el instituto.

-¡Vale, vale, ya me callo!

-Vale, cállate.

-¡Pues no quiero! ¿Sabes cómo debería ser el mundo, Blaine?

-Un mundo de gorilas. ¡Has dicho que te gustaba la idea!

-Las hay mejores. El mundo debería ser…

-Un espagueti gigante.

-¡Blaine!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡En parejas!

-¿En parejas?

-Sí. Imagínate que todo el mundo tuviera su pareja. Está destinada a esa pareja, a una media naranja y como está destinado a ella, nadie necesitaría nada más que su pareja y todos serían felices con ella. Nadie se le pelaría por la pareja de otro y las personas, felices, unidos con otra persona, no harían daño a los demás, no destruirían para conseguir objetos innecesarios porque ya lo tendrían todo. – el pecho de Blaine retumbó contra mi espalda. Estaba conteniendo la risa y me aparté un poco de él para mirarlo, con una ceja alzada. - ¿No te gusta mi mundo?

-Es muy cursi.

-¡Pues es mejor que la idea de los gorilas!

-¿Y si tu media naranja fuera tu hermano? ¿Qué pasaría? – no me hizo falta ni planteármelo.

-¡Si fueran hermanos sería el vínculo más irrompible de todos! Nacen juntos y tienen que morir juntos por huevos. Tienen que ser tal para cual, la pareja ideal, no hay más que hablar. Así que la gente lo aceptaría. ¿Te gusta mi mundo ahora? – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba decidido a llevarme la contraria en todo, pero cuando volvía a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, recuperando mi postura relajada, asintió.

-Lo aceptaré… pero me gusta más mi mundo.

-Y a mí el mío. Mejor sufrir que no sentir nada.

-Mejor morir que vivir para sufrir. – Blaine y yo nos miramos y cuando alcé el brazo para acariciarle los labios secos y un poco rotos, la azucena le acarició la cara. Los dos la observamos reposada en mi mano y captamos el olor que desprendían sus suaves pétalos blancos. El pecho de Blaine se encogió al igual que su cara y haciendo un mohín con la nariz arrugada, estornudó.

-¿Estás resfriado?

-Tengo alergia a los momentos absurdamente románticos. – mi risa tronó ocupando el cielo oscuro y lúgubre, sin una estrella en el cielo.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

-¿Ya? Pero si no nos hemos enrollado. – flipé con semejante frase.

-¿Me has traído hasta aquí solo para enrollarte conmigo?

-Obviamente, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a hacerlo? – lo decía medio en broma medio en serio y si no fuera porque se trataba de mi estúpido hermano y de que acabábamos de compartir un momento muy, muy… extraño, ya le habría atizado con una piedra en la cabeza.

-Eres un cabrón y un ligón de tres al cuarto. – en lugar de eso, me hice el enfadado, me levanté y le di la espalda para ocultar mi sonrisa y Blaine me siguió enseguida, pegando un salto.

-Vale, vale. ¡Tu mundo es más guay que el mío, lo reconozco!

-Eso ya no vale. La has cagado.

-De acuerdo. – agachó la cabeza, resignado pero aún alegre y ligeramente burlón. - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que esta noche tenga un final feliz y me dejes enrollarme contigo?

-Hum… - fingí pensármelo. Lo cierto era que ahora que estaba totalmente despierto (aunque en realidad lo había estado durante toda la noche) tenía ganas de hacer algo. Me sentía enérgico y vivaz, capaz de pegar un salto y colgarme de la copa de un árbol. Así que eché a correr de repente utilizando todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en las clases de atletismo de la escuela primaria y secundaria. Blaine se quedó parado en el sitio, alzando un brazo en el aire por la sorpresa.

-¡Eh!

-¡Corre o te vas a perder y no pienso volver a por ti!

-¡Serás cabrón! ¡Pues que sepas que tu mundo es una mierda! – gritó a lo lejos y no me siguió. Se quedó allí, sin moverse y yo, poco a poco, me fui deteniendo. Empezó a andar con tranquilidad hasta mí y yo me sentí humillado y muy cortado hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de mí y… echó a correr, adelantándome en un momento.

-¡No! ¡Tramposo!

-¡Ahí te quedas, nenaza!

La carrera hasta casa resultó una persecución divertida y llena de trampas. Blaine me empujaba cada vez que le alcanzaba, que no eran pocas veces y la mayoría de ellas, me caía al suelo. Gritábamos llamándonos de todo y riéndonos, armando un barullo inmenso y a mitad de camino (no tenía ni puta idea de cómo Blaine lo había memorizado tan pronto) me caí sobre un charco y me empapé la ropa. Blaine se detuvo, me miró y a continuación, se descojonó. Así que le tiré una bola de barro a la cabeza que le estalló en el cuello y se escurrió por el interior de su camiseta de forma asquerosa. Como no, el macarra de mi hermano recurrió al ojo por ojo, diente por diente y restregó mi cara por el asqueroso barro nublándome la vista, me levantó del suelo bruscamente entre risas y yo le escupí a la cara la asquerosa agua lodosa que casi me había tragado.

Blaine no daba crédito a lo que me había atrevido a hacer.

-¡Eres un puerco!

-¡Y tú también, un puerco rastrero!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues los puercos se revuelcan por el barro!

-¡Y los puercos rastreros también! – y peleándonos en broma, me tiró al suelo enlodado de nuevo. Intentó escaparse con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero lo agarré por las piernas poco dispuesto a ser el único perjudicado y lo tiré al suelo entre forcejeos varios. Blaine no sabía si reírse o cabrearse, así que hizo las dos cosas cuando me subí encima suya y le llené la cara de barro. Gritamos y nos reímos tirándonos y agarrándonos de piernas y brazos, imitando la lucha libre sobre el barro. Blaine se contenía, pero aún así me ganaba y justo en el momento en el que pensé que me iba a besar sobre aquella masa viscosa, alguien gritó.

-¡Cállense, mocosos cabrones!

-¡Hay gente que se despierta temprano por la mañana!

-¡Iros a darle por el culo al barrio de enfrente o llamo a la policía!

Miré a Blaine, mudo y Blaine alzó la cabeza hasta los edificios de los que procedían las voces y gritó.

-¡Que los follen, viejos amargados!

-¡Malditos mocosos sinvergüenzas! – y de buenas a primeras, un montón de agua salió volando desde una ventana abierta directa hacia nosotros, cayéndonos encima. Mi pelo lavado el día anterior se aplanó de golpe, tapándome la visión y mi ropa se empapó más de lo que ya estaba, provocándome escalofríos.

-¡Mierda! – ya estaba, se acabó. Me había entrado la risa tonta.

-¡Tú eres el hijo de la abogada, te conozco! – gritó alguien. Me aparté el pelo de la frente y miré a Blaine con la boca abierta, quien me agarró de la mano y gritando un "joder", echó a correr arrastrándome con él.

Y empapados hasta la ropa interior y repletos de barro, llegamos a casa, al jardín de nuestra casa más concretamente.

-¡Mierda, me han reconocido, me han reconocido! – hablé por lo bajini, un poco nervioso pero no tanto como lo habría estado de encontrarme solo. Blaine solo se reía, cogiendo aire y apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes laterales de la casa.

-Qué putada, eh.

-Joder, sí. – murmuré. Los dos nos quedamos callados, concentrándonos en las aceleradas respiraciones de cada uno. Pronto me centré en la de Blaine cuando recuperé el aliento. Él se cansaba con más facilidad que yo, aunque no sabía por qué.

Me quedé mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y el pelo empapado ensuciando la pared de barro. Blaine dio una última bocanada de aire y giró la cara hacia mí.

-Una gran aventura, eh. Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que nunca has hecho nada parecido.

-Ganarías. – sonreí.

-¿Quién necesita un mundo lleno de gorilas y sus parejas teniendo este? – se burló.

-Yo. Mañana cuando mi madre se entere de que he montado un alboroto del quince a las cinco de la mañana.

-Seis.

-El tiempo pasa rápido. – Blaine se quedó callado de buenas a primeras y su rostro se ensombreció. Se apartó de la pared, dejando una huella inconfundible de humedad y barro y se acercó a mí, cara a cara. Me acorraló con la mirada y yo tragué saliva, inmóvil. Mi cuerpo se aceleró. Mi mente y mi corazón adivinaron que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y lo desearon con toda su fuerza.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – yo negué con la cabeza, con rostro estúpido y mirada fija en sus ojos iguales a los míos, más afilados y enigmáticos que de costumbre. – Nunca he acompañado a ninguna chica a su casa… como lo he hecho contigo. – hablaba en serio. Parecía sincero y me entraron ganas de alzar los brazos y rodear su cuello con ellos, para sellar lo que ¿para qué engañarnos? Habíamos esperado toda la noche.

-Pero tú… vives aquí también. – asintió despacio y se inclinó sobre mí.

-Eso no cambia nada. – murmuró, muy cerca de mi boca seca, cárcel de palabras indescriptibles representantes de sentimientos presos deseando salir, pero tan pecaminosos que no se reprimían a sí mismos, procurando no causar estragos en el mundo exterior.

Aún así, unas pocas palabras escaparon de entre los barrotes de lo justo y perjuicioso.

-Eso lo cambia todo.

No. Leí el brillo de sus ojos, tentación y lujuria en estado etéreo y supe que para él, no cambiaba nada. Por lo que nada le impidió cerrar los dedos humedecidos en torno a mis brazos, al húmero que se deshacía jactándose de la fuerza de sus músculos. No me dejó moverme, manteniéndome en posición de firme y me hizo añicos contra la pared de granito. Abrió lo que en un primer momento me habían parecido las fauces de un demonio y ahora me sorprendían con la humanidad de una boca humana sedienta de saliva aún más mortal. No unimos los labios. Besamos nuestras lenguas con más de ese placer pecaminoso que nos tenía atados a un destino que todavía no había sido dibujado en el firmamento.

No estábamos en un mundo ideal para nosotros, estábamos en un mundo edificado por otros y gobernados por otros muchos, por lo que debía suponer que lo que fuera a dibujarse, lo que fuera a plasmarse como destino, no sería algo seguro para nosotros, no lo sería para mí. Porque no había un nosotros.

Me dejé llevar por lo que la Biblia y todos sus creyentes considerarían pecado, por lo que el pensamiento humano consideraba extraño y por lo que la naturaleza consideraba antítesis de los sentidos y abrí las puertas de mi alma y de mi cuerpo a un ser de mi propia sangre y sexo. Nos tocamos con intenciones de todo lo lujurioso y todo lo inaceptable.

Derritiéndose mi cuerpo como si fuera cera de una vela con un fuego cada vez más vivaz, desnudando mi voluntad junto a mis vergüenzas e imperfecciones, caímos al suelo llano y rodamos por él, justo bajo la ventana que ocultaba el lecho de la mujer que nos había dado a luz. Se tragó mi lengua con bocanadas de sensual armonía y resultaba extraño, porque algo tan impensable y ajeno a la mente humana, a nosotros nos daba como resultado el sexo más natural que podíamos haber experimentado como hombres vivos e imperfectos.

Nadie nos oyó, aunque yo dejé escapar más de esas palabras encerradas transformándolas en gritos promiscuos y súplicas aceleradas, al igual que Blaine, en derechos de posesión.

Lo monté sobre el césped que empezaba a humedecerse con el rocío de la mañana y el semen de nuestros miembros erectos recién levantados y mientras yo cabalgaba, Blaine me sostenía como único apoyo para enfrentarnos al placer.

Mamá se fue al trabajo exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, media hora después de que nosotros entráramos en casa y agotados, semidesnudos y sucios, con Blaine aún besándome el cuello y su pene rozándome el trasero, nos arrastramos hasta mi cuarto, hasta mi cama, donde caí rendido boca abajo. Blaine se dejó caer encima de mí apoyándose en rodillas y brazos, acorralándome contra el colchón y murmurándome las frases más obscenas y besándome en los puntos clave de mi anatomía, tiró de mis pantalones y mi bóxer mojados hasta dejarlos por la altura de mis tobillos.

-Ahora tienes que bajar la voz, Muñeco. Me encanta oírte gritar, pero no es cuestión que alguien se entere, ¿verdad que no? – negué con la cabeza entre suspiros angustiados, revolviéndome el pelo contra la almohada y alcé el brazo a tientas, buscando su mano. Me la agarró y la estrechó con dedos sudorosos mientras su otra mano fue dedicada a pasearse por toda la extensión que acaparaba mi entrepierna. Juguetonamente, le dedicó cierto tiempo a mis testículos, masajeándolos con dedos rudos y apretándolos como si fueran una esponja, provocándome cierto placer masoquista.

-Ahora, Blaine… ahora… estoy listo… otra vez, por favor… - pero Blaine no solo no lo hizo, si no que se detuvo. Observé como giraba la cabeza concentrándose en algo ajeno a nosotros y nuestro mundo y se ensombreció su semblante semejante al que había adoptado al llegar aquí. - Blaine

-Se acabó nuestro tiempo, Muñeco. – sonrió, pícaro y se levantó de la cama, agarrando su ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo con parsimonia.

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre se ha despertado. – alcé la cabeza e intenté captar aquel minúsculo ruido del que Blaine se había percatado, pero no oí nada.

-¿Seguro? – no dijo nada más. Se cargó los pantalones y la camiseta al hombro y tirando de la sábana blanca de mi cama, me la echó por encima. Se deslizó por mis hombros todavía húmedos y llenos de lo que al día siguiente serían chupetones hasta situarse en mi cintura. Mi pene trémulo palpitaba bajo la sábana, más que notable.

-Se ha despertado antes, así que saldrá antes. Apaga el despertador y podrás hacer novillos. – me aconsejó, pasándome una mano por el pelo, revolviéndomelo como un hermano mayor haciendo rabiar a su hermano pequeño.

Pero yo no quería un hermano mayor.

-¿Tú los harás?

-…Sí.

-Vale. – quise decir algo más, algo atrevido, un bésame, pero Blaine se me adelantó y extendiendo una mano que acabó en mi cuello, me besó en la boca, sin profundidad, solo con la humedad que se había apoderado de la piel seca y tibia de nuestros labios. Los frotamos sin utilizar apenas la lengua, con los ojos cerrados y provocando un cierto sonido erótico con cada minúscula lamida hasta que Blaine se separó, dejándome con la boca entreabierta y la carne de gallina. Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y frunciendo el ceño, con expresión frustrada y un poco enfadada, como si de repente se hubiera cabreado consigo mismo, se levantó y se apartó de mí, caminando hasta la puerta cerrada. Yo quería que se quedara conmigo en nuestro mundo compartido.

-Blaine… - murmuré una vez hubo abierto la puerta. Me miró de reojo. Parecía reticente al contacto visual conmigo, diría que hasta incómodo.

-¿Qué?

-He perdido la azucena… en el barro. – acababa de darme cuenta de ello.

-Kurt, es solo una planta. – Kurt. Qué raro sonaba mi nombre en su boca.

-Sí. Es verdad. No es importante. – fue un intento pésimo de engañarme a mí mismo. Una flor de nuestro mundo, la única prueba de que existía un nosotros, un nuestro. Era muy importante. Se moriría sola, se congelaría bajo la nieve que pronto caería. Nuestro mundo se helaría y desaparecería. – Que duermas bien, Blaine. – él no contestó. Se detuvo durante un tiempo demasiado corto en el umbral de la puerta, un poco ido hasta que finalmente, tensando los músculos y sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

Yo me tumbé y me arropé hasta la clavícula. Esperé a que mi madre se animara a acercarse a mi cuarto, se asomara para comprobar que estaba en mi cama, como siempre y saliera de casa en silencio, con un ritmo apresurado.

En lugar de pensar en Blaine, como había esperado que ocurriera, no conseguía quitarme la azucena de la cabeza hasta que, después de apagar el despertador, conseguí dormir. Mi miembro se había calmado por sí solo a causa de la falta de atención, así que solo tuve que cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Cuando me desperté varias horas después, con la luz del sol arañándome la cara, aparté las sábanas entre bostezos y deseando un vaso de agua, además de ir al baño, saqué las piernas del abrigo del colchón.

Menos mal que fui capaz de ver a tiempo la pequeña azucena blanquecina dormitando a los pies de mi cama, un poco sucia por el barro, pero brillante a causa de la humedad y las pequeñas gotitas de rocío.

Blaine, tan independiente y práctico, había salido a buscarla justo después de que mamá se fuera al trabajo.

Esa mañana obtuve el valor suficiente (y algo más) para abrir la puerta del armario, observar la foto de Natalie por última vez mientras la despegaba de ésta y tras dedicarle el que sería mi último pensamiento de loco enamorado, la rompí en pedazos.

En su lugar, descansó la azucena que había conseguido sobrevivir al invierno con su pureza y con ayuda de mi malvado y sádico hermano quien, por suerte o por desgracia, acabó siendo el primero, tal y como él había predicho, en enterarse de que me había vuelto a enamorar.


End file.
